


The One Step Too Far

by PrinceKapitan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya sugar, Alya's Side, Because Canon Fucked Up Bad, Episode: s03 Caméléon | Chameleon, Gen, Good Friend Alya Césaire, Marinette Needs Some Guidance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceKapitan/pseuds/PrinceKapitan
Summary: After Marinette's obsessive behavior towards Adrien starts to become rather troubling, Alya wonders if she took things too far and reflects on if she should have eased up on pushing Marinette towards him. When talking to Lila, she decides that her friendship with Marinette should come before making sure she ends up with Adrien.
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Lila Rossi, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	The One Step Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> I was challenged to do this, to see if I could give Alya a just reason to discredit Marinette without being salty about it. Because honestly, I know a lot of people believe she was just trying to see it from all angles in canon, but I disagree. It came off as really flakey and questionable. Like I feel she should've at least given her the benefit of the doubt instead of writing her off completely and honestly I'd alter it a lot, but since it's "for kids" (which is a lame excuse for bad writing IMO) guess I'm too being too demanding. Oh well, I just think there were better ways to go about it.
> 
> Also I kind of skimmed over the actual events of Chameleon because honestly, do I really need to retell EVERY little detail in that episode? If you haven't seen the episode (then you'll likely not be reading this anyway) I suggest you do to get a better understanding of the gripes I had with how Alya and the class was handled. Honestly I don't like her and Season 3 as a whole really fucked her up bad. That all said, I feel this one episode really kickstarted it and with some tweaking we can fix that.

Alya Césaire was always a girl of action. Although very quick to jump to conclusion, her heart was often in the right place. She’d help Marinette any way she could, even if she had to give her that extra push. It wasn’t like she was doing it to make Marinette uncomfortable, but the ravenette loved her comfort zone too much and as Nora taught her “my comfort zone never got me any K.O.s.” Alya took this advice to heart, knowing getting her friend out of that comfort zone was the only way to help her towards Adrien.

As it went on however, she got a bit too carried away with her plans. She became frustrated with her friend’s lack of progress and decided she needed to kick into high gear. Getting her classmates involved she’d often create overkill schemes for Marinette, which would backfire due to the latter’s nervousness. It was an irritating development, so much so she questioned if Marinette really was in love with Adrien, let alone right for him.

One day however she noticed the ravenette coming to school late. “Hey girl, you know you’re hours late… again. Today school’s over.”

Marinette was out of breath. “Had… to do… something.” She said, gasping for air.

The blogger pinched the bridge of her nose. “Well I got your notes today, but one day I’m not gonna be able to do it and you’ll be in a rut.” She handed her friend the notes, Marinette took them and left, without even a thank you or a goodbye.

“Hey Alya.” A familiar brunette said.

“Oh, hey Lila.” She replied.

“What’s up? You seem down.”

“Oh nothing, it’s just my friend Marinette. I know she’s my bestie and we’re as tight as Ladybug’s suit, but I don’t know lately I think she’s starting to take her love for Adrien too far.”

Lila’s eye twitched. “She’s in love with Adrien?” Regaining her composure she continued. “Maybe it’s not you Alya, it’s her. She gives it her best, but she doesn’t know a thing about love. Makes me wonder if she’s starting to lose her mind.”

Alya gasped. “You think I pushed her too far? I just wanted to help her, but now it feels like I’m further away from her than ever.”

Lila shook her head. “No Alya, she doesn’t appreciate you. You’ve put your neck on the line for her and she doesn’t understand what it’s like to have true friends.”

The blogger took her words to heart, thinking Marinette might’ve actually snapped somewhere along the line. She didn’t want to think it was her fault, but she couldn’t help but feel guilty. The faux celebrity comforted her. “It’s okay girl, it’s okay.”

The next day Marinette was once again nearly late and naturally was unaware of the seating arrangement. She ended up in the back of the room, much to her chagrin. Alya looked back and wondered if her friend was okay back there. “Think I should’ve told her?” She asked Nino.

“I think she should’ve been here earlier.” He replied.

She glanced back at the ravenette, seeing her upset didn’t make her feel good, but at the same time her crush on Adrien seems to have gone a bit too far. Lunch didn’t get any better, she still couldn’t understand why Marinette hated Lila and her antics were becoming concerning. She wanted Marinette to be friends with Lila, but she didn’t seem too open to the idea. Once the class dispersed, she caught up with Lila. “Hey girl.” She said.

“Oh hey Alya, any progress with Marinette?”

“No, honestly I think you might’ve been right. But still she’s my bestie and--”

Lila placed her hand on Alya. “And you want to help her, I know. Look either she’ll come around or she won’t, I say give her time.” 

Alya nodded. Best she could do was give Marinette some space. After yet another akuma attack, she decided that if it aint broke don’t fix it and the seating arrangement was reverted to the way it was. After class though she caught up with her, having just finished talking to Lila. “Hey girl, about earlier…”

“Oh, no worries Alya. I know you were trying to help Lila, you just got carried away is all.” She replied.

Alya turned her head in guilt. “It’s not that, it’s about Adrien.”

“Adrien?”

“Look I know I wanted to see you happy with him, but I feel like I’ve been pushing you too hard toward him.” Alya said.

“So you don’t want me with him anymore?” Marinette asked.

“No girl, not that. I just think maybe we need to spend more time together being besties. If we see Adrien, we can try to talk to him, no more crazy plans.” Alya said.

“I guess I have been a little too hung up on him lately.” Marinette said.

“Hey, I love my girl with her boy, but I also love my girl enough that I don’t wanna lose her getting them together.” She affirmed.

Marinette giggled. “I gotcha Alya, so wanna watch a movie at your place?”

“Sure thing girl.” She said.

Alya still worried about her friend’s obsession with Adrien, but figured it’d cool down if she learned to enjoy her life for what it was. Adrien could wait, her bestie’s well being came first.


End file.
